


もっと煮え滾るくらいに

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Summary: *总觉得又有点be气息（
Kudos: 2





	もっと煮え滾るくらいに

——你是……谁

“啊，你终于睁开眼了，感觉还好吗？想吃点什么吗？我马上做。”  
就这么热情地靠近，淡淡的香皂味阵阵传来，带着热量的宽大掌心伸到背后将身体扶起，在腰部垫上枕头，瞬间扬过身侧的长发蹭得脸颊痒痒的。

为何他会在这里呢…  
单纯又湛蓝的双眸呆呆地望过来，一如既往翘起的嘴角，凌乱的头发似乎从未精心打理过随意披散着，穿着总是以浅色的上衣为主，乍看邋遢，整体却又意外透露出异样的清爽感，搭配起来就像一只梳理毛发完毕后在屋顶毫无戒备仰面躺下露出肚皮沐浴着午后阳光的小野猫。

一定是因为这份笑容吧，像穿透乌云进而挣扎闯破进来的一束束阳光。以前也有过这种景象吧，虽然Crazy:B结成并没有多长时间。第一次四人一起的度过的夏天，那个夏夜的祭典上。

初次在外界看到了热闹祭典的琥珀很快就边感叹着边被密集的人流冲走了，燐音见状只能叹口气跟两人打了声招呼跟上去，毕竟琥珀刚从京都上京人生地不熟的，一年级走丢了就不好了。燐音和琥珀消失在摩肩接踵的人群中后，只留下niki和HiMERU呆呆地站在原地。虽然平时主要因为有燐音在场，四个人几乎都能插科打诨聊些有的没的，气氛还算欢快。一旦气氛调节者不在了之后，niki和HiMERU都不知如何开启话题。只能愣愣地互相对视一眼，盯着人流等待了起来。

“没事吧。”  
HiMERU突然被奔跑嬉戏的高中生撞到，还好niki反应速度灵敏，迅速伸出双手扶住了HiMERU。  
依然是这熟悉的温热手心，熟悉的让人安心的笑容以及温柔的嗓音。  
“你真的好瘦啊，平时得多吃点呢。”  
“……呵呵。”  
“哎？我说了什么奇怪的话吗？”  
看着眼前的人纯真地歪起了脑袋疑惑着，明亮的双眸在夜色衬托下越发闪耀着盈盈光芒。  
“不，没什么，只是你的手在背上摸来摸去，HiMERU觉得很痒。”  
“啊抱歉抱歉，下意识就……”  
疑惑的表情瞬间又绽放出了笑容，有力的双手依然扶在腰上和肩上。  
“我们先去那边人少的地方等他们吧，呆站在这里也只会妨碍到行人。”  
自然牵起的手，温暖的笑容，夏夜仍带着灼热气息的风，周围熙熙攘攘的人声伴奏着，而这一刻却如此漫长，明明只有几步远之遥。  
等意识到的时候，HiMERU已同样回握住了niki的手，一前一后行走着，似乎两旁穿梭而过的行人也无法感知到，四周异样地充满了静谧，只有那一瞬间那温柔的脸庞映入眼帘，以及……砰砰作响越来越快的心脏的鼓动声。

不知这安静的二人漫步时间过了多久，甚至体感到时间的暂停，直到niki回过身靠近询问起来，HiMERU才终于从恍惚中回过神。  
“我们就先在这颗大树下等着吧，我去买点吃的回来。”  
闪闪放光的双眼以及时不时传出的肚饿声，眼前的人就像个小孩子一样兴奋。笑着跟HiMERU说完之后就欢快地蹦跳着离开了。一直扎着的那一簇辫子随着蹦跳的步伐在空中时不时弹跳着，同时勾荡起了HiMERU的心情，总是冷淡而又不知在思考着什么的脸上也逐渐染上了淡淡的微笑。金黄色的双眼微微眯着看着那乐呵呵离开了的人。

充满夏天气息的夜晚，尽管此刻身边没有任何人，所处的世界似乎也与自己无关，也丝毫没有孤独寂寞感。HiMERU此刻一定是感到开心的吧，低头看了看伸出的手微微颤抖着，那『我』呢？  
……还不是很清楚，虽然看待HiMERU就像是自己以外的生物，但与自己的界限呢？作为『我』来说，需要去时不时确认自身的言行来协调感知，就像清楚自己算是讨厌鬼怪一样，需要让自己明白作为『我』来说的真正心情。  
刚刚那些又怎样呢？第一次感受到的……心动，梦幻一般的体验，是否在今晚结束之后一切又会回到最初的虚无呢。不知道，无法推理得出，无从得知。

“喂～，喂～～”  
一抬头，眼中照射满了极近处的niki，依然是那双温柔而又纯净的双眼毫无犹豫地窥视进了自己的世界，就像被探索着一样，令人浑身不适。  
也许是很久都没有反应吧，niki就算放下刚买来的小摊食物去摇晃HiMERU，也依然没有得到任何回应。就像一个没有写入程序或是没有启动电源的机器人一样，HiMERU只是怔怔地盯着双手发着呆。所以niki才来到正面微微弯下身抬头正对上HiMERU的视线并靠近，互相之间炙热的吐息近到能够互相感知的程度，HiMERU这才又回到了现实之中。白皙而又冰冷的面颊上渐渐浮起了淡淡的红晕。

“终于有反应了，我买回来了好多吃的哦，一起吃吧！”仍然维持着离开之前兴奋的表情，niki开始分起食物。大部分小吃都只买来了一盒，虽然品种很多，苹果糖和棉花糖倒是有两份。  
“呀，买太多差点都拿不下了，你喜欢吃甜食吧？”niki一边吃着炒面一边递给HiMERU苹果糖。  
“谢谢你。”HiMERU虽然接下了，依然只是盯着苹果糖发呆。  
“现在不想吃甜的吗？那我们一起吃章鱼烧吧！......欸，但叉子只有一个……”  
“HiMERU并不介意。”  
“那就一起吃吧！”niki方才还有些皱起来的眉头立刻又舒缓了，真是非常容易开心起来的人。HiMERU虽然想的是互相轮流拿叉子吃，没想到全是niki拿着叉子一人一口往嘴里塞去，有种微妙的被喂食的心情。  
“刚刚开始就想说哎，你吃东西时候总是撩起头发夹到耳后，怎么说呢……有种色色的感觉？”  
HiMERU确实没想到niki会一脸轻松地笑眯眯说出类似爆弹一样的话语，甚至一时语塞不知如何回答是好。  
“真好啊，我明明比你大一岁却一点这种气息都没呢，我们团不是有时候需要这种感觉吗？我可苦恼了。”  
“啊……是这样呢，椎名有椎名自己的风格，这样就够了。”  
“是怎样的风格？毕竟偶像不适合我啊，好几次都不想做下去了，可是燐音君根本不听我说话。”  
HiMERU意外的认真沉默思考了起来，niki连忙摇头，只是闲聊而已不必认真啦，一边继续嚼着食物一边微笑了起来。  
HiMERU也回以了微笑。  
（是呢，你独特的风格。世界上唯一一份的……）

“抱歉……我没忍住吃了好多，……已经不剩什么了。”眉毛下垂呈八字型，为难的笑了出来。双眼中闪烁的光芒却依然时不时瞄向这边手上拿着的苹果糖。  
“可以哦。”  
“真的吗！”  
“真的。”  
又是逐渐靠近的脸，niki也抬起了手将厚厚遮住脸庞的刘海往后撩去，轻轻眯起的双眼衬托出纤长的睫毛，张开充满诱惑性的樱红嘴唇含上了苹果糖。  
（这不也非常性感吗……），虽然很想回过头去掩藏脸上逐渐升腾起的温度，但本能的无法移开视线。  
“啊……有雨点呢，突然下起雨来了。”niki舔了舔嘴唇张望起了天空模样。  
“…..是呢。”一瞬间对上了眼神，似乎暴露出了自己在出神盯着对方的事实，HiMERU有些慌张。  
冰凉的雨水渐渐细密滂沱了起来点滴落在脸上，HiMERU这才稍微退去一丝脸上的温度。却依然无法抵抗手上缠绵的温度，又是像先前一样牵起的双手，依然迅速地对应起了现状的niki。这回正寻找着周边有遮挡物的建筑，很快就找到了不远处树林旁边的小房子。似乎旁边供奉着几座地藏，酝酿出一丝幽静。

仅仅几分钟的路程，二人的浴衣上就已遍布雨珠的痕迹，雨水由额头滑下垂向发梢，又顺流坠向锁骨，胸膛和更深处。HiMERU下意识地敞开了些胸口的开襟，白皙透亮的肌肤一览无遗，因为紧急赶路的摩擦又让胸前的樱桃微微立起顶撞着浴衣布料，仿佛稍微变换角度就能从胸膛处的襟口处窥探到秘密的粉红。  
niki在整理着头发的同时想询问HiMERU是否没被淋湿太多的时候，不小心对此时身旁人的这幅情景看入迷，莫名地只是凝视着，就像被锁定了目光一样久久无法离开，似是比食物更为散发出了诱人的芬芳。心中螺旋纠葛升腾而起的微妙情感满满四溢开。

“抱歉，有带手帕之类的吗？HiMERU也有失败的时候呢，出门的时候忘记带了。”  
只是低头确认着浴衣上雨水痕迹并没有抬头的HiMERU，如若抬头的话，此刻互相对上的眼神中，一定会孕育出名为暧昧的气息吧。  
“……”  
然而niki的走神却创又造了这个机会，HiMERU见niki久久未出声便疑惑地抬头望去，正面迎上的纯净双眼中，似乎蕴含了些并不那么单纯的感情。尽管如此，并未曾有过经验的HiMERU依然无法分析出这眼神中闪烁着的感情。  
“我正好带了。”niki愣了许久之后终于回过神来，有些焦急地拿出手帕准备递过去。  
“帮HiMERU擦擦吧。”  
“哎？！”  
HiMERU自然不过的语气与早已回过头去依然看似冷淡的表情，并没有往这边看来，只是在整理着淋湿的头发。  
湿漉漉的水珠不断往胸口滑落着，一滴又一滴，汇聚在洁白的肌肤上映衬着。就算平时总是开朗的niki，此刻也不知以何种表情去面对。因为紧张而握紧了手帕的指尖都泛成了白色，越是靠近越能闻到HiMERU身上散发出的淡淡的香味。  
niki稍微沉下身体，左手握住了HiMERU的左上臂，右手捏着的手帕依偎上胸膛，慢慢擦拭起来。光是从体型就能看出HiMERU的纤细，没想到真触碰了之后，比想像中来的还要更瘦。尽管如此，手臂却锻炼得恰到好处，肉感把玩起来依然可口。正对着白皙的胸脯连隐藏在肌肤下的血管都能窥见，小幅度范围来回擦拭着略为湿润的胸口，整片柔滑的胸膛暴露在眼前，甚至稍微侧头过去就能隐约瞧见微微凸起的乳头。下意识咽了咽口水，niki尽量不想游离视线，但一直持续散发着的香味就像引人着迷一样，情不自禁地吸引着，接近着，抚摸着。等意识到的时候，双唇已微微贴了上去。方才握着上臂的手也下滑，配合着另一只手环上了HiMERU的腰身。niki闭着眼更加将双唇紧贴上HiMERU的胸膛，炙热的呼吸摩挲着肌肤。  
HiMERU自然是震惊的，但在回顾了之后多少也明白了为何会变成这样，有些犹豫起了是否要推开此刻鬼迷心窍的niki，而心中确实也相对应着niki嘴唇的游走被点燃了些什么一直无法分析清楚的心情，HiMERU只是外人而已。

先前还只是亲吻着，渐渐的niki已时不时伸出舌，用湿热的舌尖舔吻吮吸了起来，白皙的胸前不久便落下了星星点点般的吻痕，顺着肌肤的纹理更加向外摸索，环着腰部的双手抽出一只抚上胸前，慢慢褪下浴衣半边，整块右半边身躯随着衣物的迅速落下而暴露出来。夏夜的炎热空气让屋檐下紧贴着的二人一点点溢出汗水。品尝着肌肤再三舔舐过后渗出的甘甜，舌又贪婪地向那颗挺立滑去，很快便摸准了方位，伸出前半舌卷上乳头，柔软湿热包裹着坚挺，口感甚是奇妙。niki轻轻用齿啃咬下去，HiMERU内心终于还是涌起了爽快的酥麻感。在更加用力的反复吮吸与口含轻咬之下，身体与脑海深处泛起了阵阵电击感，这份舒爽甚至让大脑空白无法思考，因为愉悦而刺激的神经伴随着niki舌上的缠绕以及空气中升腾起的淡淡口水味，HiMERU难耐地握紧了niki的肩膀处，喉咙深处开始无法控制地溢出阵阵呜咽声，无法压抑也无法违抗。身体逐渐躁动变热起来，然而外界夏夜的雨水依然灌溉着，时不时击打至裸露的肌肤之上，点点触击的冰冷感甚至更加让身体兴奋起来。HiMERU意外地发现下半身似乎起了反应，将浴衣顶起了一个小帐篷。

而niki像是终于醒了过来，突然满面赤红，一副不知该不该继续盯着胸脯的表情与不断逃离着的视线，虽然手上的动作倒是很快，可能是因自己的行为而震惊从而立刻帮HiMERU拉上了掉落下来的浴衣半边。  
相对无言，二人尴尬地别过头不去看着对方，原先HiMERU还能相对镇定地看着似乎不像发生在“自己”身上的事情，此刻因为niki的突然慌张与脸红也隔着变得紧张了起来。两个人就像是刚刚互相表明心意的高中生一样，统统面带潮红无法正视对方。远处开始缓缓升起最后在空中开始交相绽开奏响的烟火，轰鸣声更加衬托出了二人之间的沉默。烟花依然美丽绚烂，犹如此时二人跌宕起伏的心情。

又正面迎上了这份笑容。HiMERU这才发现了niki与往日不同的地方。

“今天……怎么了吗，头发并没有像往常一样扎起来呢。”若换作平时的话，HiMERU应该早在niki出现在眼前的时候就注意到，而今天状态不是很好。追溯起来也是那天淋雨之后又傻呵呵呆站着着凉了。HiMERU只是纳闷，为何同样的情况下只有自己发烧而niki却没事人一样。  
“没……没什么啦，只是皮筋断了而已。”niki移开了视线走向了厨房。  
（并不是因为知道你生病了就匆匆忙忙跑过来忘记扎头发……啊，肚子好饿……）  
虽然这句话绝对不会让HiMERU听到。

看着熟悉的背影站在自己的房间之中，因为高烧而变得恍惚的意识此时变得更加飘渺了起来。也许人在虚弱的时候确实容易变得脆弱吧。闻着渐渐飘出的食物香味，HiMERU内心甚至有些莫名的感动。长久以来的孤独似乎也想冲破心灵中那所一直紧紧压抑密闭着的牢房。  
“粥做好了哦～”  
“快醒醒～，醒醒～”  
似乎在等待niki做饭的期间，HiMERU靠着床头又睡了过去。  
niki轻轻放下托盘在桌上坐在了床边， 刚伸出手却又犹豫地抽回，但又在犹豫了几分钟之后继续朝前伸出，手掌抚摸在HiMERU额头上感受着，又擦去一些额头上的汗水，转而掀开自己的刘海，额头对额头紧贴了上去。依然发着热，极近距离看到的HiMERU和平时似乎有些不同。不如说平时很难有机会这般接近，总是一副无法猜测在思考什么的表情，无法理解的自称以及变化莫测的心情。长期观察下来之后，niki虽然对HiMERU产生了极大的兴趣，却不知如何开口，niki不擅长去主动探索他人的秘密，只要吃饱的话，其他任何事情相对来说怎样都无所谓，但作为人类，相处时间久了之后也是会产生感情的。总是在一旁观察着，不管是微笑的时候，无表情的时候或是偶尔生气的时候，虽然近在身边，却像遥远的另一个星系。想要伸出手触碰，却害怕遭到拒绝。

“即使这样，也依然无法拉近一点距离吗。”  
双手抚上脸颊，明知卑鄙，niki依然将唇附上。虽然目前仅此就已足够，睁眼继续欣赏着HiMERU的睡颜，很快HiMERU似乎是恢复了意识，舒展着的眉稍微皱紧起来，眼睛也跟随着微微睁开。  
“早上好。”  
双唇分离之后，niki依然笑着打着招呼。  
“来吃点吧，特意花了功夫做得哦！”  
“嗯……谢谢。”

HiMERU撑起了身体，niki端着粥来到了床边，虽然HiMERU想自力进食，却被niki拒绝了，一不小心没拿稳翻倒在身上就糟糕了，养病期间还是由人喂食吧。  
看着热情的niki，HiMERU虽然也犹豫过，有种微妙的被喂食的心情，但还是点了点头。那天同样感受过的异样情感随着一口口喂入口中的粥让身体暖和起来一样升温。  
刚刚那个亲吻……HiMERU在醒过来之后虽然一时半会儿处于迷迷糊糊之中，但醒来就是被人吻着的场景，过于刺激心脏。

niki亲手做的饭依然非常好吃，不仅是身体方面物理的满足，也是能够让精神和心灵同时达到满足的好物。不仅回想起不久以前solo的时候，忙到经常一日未进一餐都是正常的。并且HiMERU也丝毫不认为这有哪里不对，就算身体饥饿到胃痛，也依然没有想要吃饭的心情，或是说，主观能动性。直到和这三人组成了队伍，初次被niki强硬拉过来和大家围着桌子一起吃上四个人齐聚的第一顿niki亲手做的营养餐之后，HiMERU才意识到了进食的重要性。不仅仅是生存这种最基本的前提，而是身心上的满足，与他人共处的时候所感受到的温暖与温馨，谈笑风生之中充满着，传递着生命之火的热情，是总是处于灰暗冰冷世界中的自己所最欠缺的自身能够自然而然产生的感情，不需要反复思索与确认的真正属于『我』的东西。

“真好吃，谢谢。”  
“不是什么好吃到需要感谢的东西啦，怪让人害羞的。”  
眼前的人依然大大咧咧毫不吝啬绽放着笑容。HiMERU心中点燃的温度更加升温。

“……你也能这样笑出来了呢，比刚见面的时候好多了。”  
已经吃完的盛饭器具摆在一旁的桌上，HiMERU主动抱了上去。将脸深深埋在niki胸前，就像小孩子生病的时候会像母亲撒娇一样。  
HiMERU只是无言地任性抱着niki，手上的力气越来越加重，就像不想失去眼前的温暖一样。  
“快快好起来，然后叫上大家再一起出去玩吧。”  
温柔的掌心有节奏地轻拍着背部，niki也拥抱着HiMERU，怀中的人身体依然发热着，由于情绪激动而渐渐变得更加滚烫起来。niki虽然很想安置HiMERU到床上躺着，但HiMERU根本不说话，只是紧紧拥抱着。虽然这让niki心中隐隐的莫名觉得很开心，有种被依靠的感觉。即使是除了做饭以外一无是处的自己，也有能让强大的人依靠的时候。

安心享受着互相的体温，感受着HiMERU的呼吸逐渐平缓了起来，niki本以为HiMERU已经睡着。正想要调整姿势安置的时候，怀中突然传来闷闷的声音，刚开始还太轻，niki根本无法听清在呜咽着什么。直到声音再三重复，niki才隐约听清。  
“只有我们两个，就只有我们两个再去一次吧。”  
“……当然没问题。”心中好像揪紧了什么一样，niki更加用力抱紧了HiMERU。也像在确认什么一样，HiMERU同样回以拥抱的双手在niki背上游走着抚摸着，实感到确实有形存在之后才像安心了一样，头搭在niki肩上靠近了脖颈后安心地准备小栖一会儿。  
“……抱歉，我好像，勃起了。”  
正安心的时候从耳边传来了不得了的话语。虽然HiMERU依然保持着靠在niki身上的姿势毫无动作，但脑海中已经思考了起来。回想起祭典的那个夜晚以及此刻的心跳，并不是没有感知到的吧，不管是他，抑或是自己。  
沉默了没几分钟后，HiMERU凑近吻起了niki的脖颈。突然的亲吻让niki因为紧张而浑身僵硬了起来，脖颈的肌肤染上了一阵阵湿热，最后还被坏心眼地啄了一口，然后又瞄准了喉结啃咬了上去。HiMERU这才满足地舔了舔嘴唇，正视起了niki。  
“你想做吧？”  
“不不不，不要这么直白地说出来……你还在发烧啊！”niki羞得涨红了脸。  
“意外的纯情呢，明明……那天晚上做了那样的事情。”  
“那是……都是因为你啦，都是你穿成那样。”  
“那现在这样呢？”  
滑落的衣领展现出了大片肌肤，整根脖子，锁骨以及胸脯，整个上半身都暴露在了空气中。HiMERU主动解开了上衣的扣子褪下一半。  
“你在发烧哎不要这样。”却又被niki拉起了衣服重新变回了只是解开扣子的状态，虽然双眼依然逃避着视线。  
“没关系，HiMERU更喜欢这样。”话音未落HiMERU就想迎上去亲吻，却被niki及时捧住了脸庞制止住。  
“你想怎么样？你是怎么想的？不是HiMERU，而是『你』。”  
明明只是个吃饱了其他事情怎样都无所谓的人，为何双眼中会露出如此坚定的信念呢。毫不动摇，甚至越发严厉，接近逼问与拷打。  
“那种事怎样都好吧，HiMERU不想说。”  
“那就，让你说出来。”  
纠缠着的唇中不断进出着紧贴的双舌，变换着头部的角度探索着品尝的角度的同时，互相的双手也已紧紧拥抱着身躯。冲动带动起了焦躁，十指在每一寸肌肤上游走摸索着，所到之处都从身体深处泛出渴求与呼唤。HiMERU带着高烧的身体更是刺激着全身每一个细胞，本就因为生病而无法分散的注意力更是集中在了每一份触碰感上。方才重新拉上的衣服又被褪下，包括niki自己的上衣也早已被脱下。赤裸的肌肤互相吸引紧紧相贴。粗暴寻求着的双手各自按压在了双方的后脑勺上从而更去加深着拥吻。粗旷而又急促的吐息声互相交换着，柔软的双舌缠绕着勾舔着，仿佛要吞噬下对方一样尽情吮吸着，时不时无法按压住的呻吟声响起，更加激发了互相之间的情欲。来不及吞咽的液体从嘴角流下。没有闭上只是微睁着的眼睛相视着，窥测着难以捉摸的感情。

暂时分开的舌与舌之间的互相蹂躏，大口呼吸着调整着气息，潮红的面色以及微微莹润的双瞳，无一不刺激着身体本能。也许是耗费了太多体力，HiMERU躺了下来，依然喘着气，白皙的脖子和胸口与面色一样，已经染上了一片片绯红。niki欣赏着这风景坐直了身体压了上去重新交缠上激烈舌吻。顺着脖颈又一路来到胸前，就像那个夜晚一样，顺从本能与欲望亲吻着胸膛。舔舐着胸部肌肤的同时右手向下摸去抚摸着HiMERU已微微抬头的分身，隔着布料揉捏了起来。发烧导致更加敏感的身体很快就产生了感觉，分身被收束在裤子中更是难耐。胸口的两处挺立又被同时啃咬与摩擦着。一阵阵刺激使得HiMERU情不自禁扭动起了腰部，呻吟声也早已按耐不住连绵不断地出声，这更加激发了niki的情欲，揉捏摩擦着HiMERU分身的手索性将裤子脱下拽到了小腿处。只被内裤包裹着的分身形状更加明显。此时HiMERU似乎有些害羞，本能地伸手想要去阻挡，却被niki用力抓住了手腕无法动弹。  
“『你』想要怎样？告诉我吧。”  
“……不要，请不要这样……”  
先前莹润的双眼中早已蓄满了更多的液体，似乎稍不留神就会顺势滑下。  
“说谎不好哦……你其实，想这样吧”。niki又轻轻揉了揉HiMERU的分身之后，抬手将一边早已垂下的长发夹在耳后，低头张口隔着布料含住了分身。刚感受到火热与潮湿的温度，HiMERU就喊出了声，胸口的起伏因为喘息更加剧烈。niki一边来回在HiMERU的小腹上抚摸着，一边用着灵活的舌头舔舐光是隔着布料都能感受到越发坚硬灼热起来的HiMERU的分身。脑海中不断涌入一波又一波的冲击，酥麻感从下身一口气涌向脑内，实在是舒服到只能更加大声呻吟出声。很快，niki又双手食指探入内裤两边，直接将HiMERU下半身最后一层布料褪了下来。沾满着黏腻液体的分身一下子站立起来，HiMERU更是羞耻到抬手遮住了面部。才刚这么做，niki就伸手将HiMERU遮挡面部的手拽了下来按压在床上，继续张大了嘴含下了半截分身，注意着不碰到牙齿，缓缓地吞吐了起来。  
温热的潮湿感涵盖着下半身刺激着大脑，HiMERU跟着niki吞吐的节奏又扭动起了腰肢。分身逐渐变得更加肿大起来，niki转而舔起了根部，然后覆上双手接替着上下快速撸动了起来。越发饱满充涨的分身充血挺立着，在手指故意用力反复按压上肉棒顶部的时候，HiMERU终于难以忍耐地拱起了腰肢，伴随着呻吟释放了出来。  
这对病人也许难以承受，光是释放出第一波之后，HiMERU的双眼已经朦胧了起来。  
“舒服吗？”  
“……『我』还想……更多。”  
niki笑了笑，像安慰孩子那样抚摸起了HiMERU的脑袋并亲吻上了额头。  
“黏膜……到这里面来。”  
虽然很早就觉得这个只有17岁的高中生异常色气，没想到主动起来这么要命。HiMERU不知是烧糊涂了还是只是顺从了本心，岔开了双腿指了指后庭洞穴的地方。这让niki终于再也无法忍耐住，抱住HiMERU翻过了身，伸手勾向腰部往上提起。方才HiMERU释放在了右手，niki便试着用食指开始探入。发着热的身体的肉壁内部果然更加滚烫，niki缓缓抽送着食指开发着，幸好润滑度足够，HiMERU也因为生病和刚刚才射过而没有了多少体力放松了下来，很快整根食指就送入了进去能够来回抽插。只有一根手指的时候还算顺利，HiMERU也只是偶尔会夹紧，而在一起送入食指和中指的时候，每当送入到一半就会因为无法再前进而重新退出。niki只能亲吻着HiMERU的背部让其放松，慢慢的也有了效果，在反复地抽送之后，食指和中指终于也能够完整送入了。虽然niki想要继续试探第三根手指，但被HiMERU阻止。  
“快点……进来吧，虽然HiMERU很享受探索的过程，但『我』已经撑不住了。”潮红的脸颊，断断续续喘息着说着话，更显诱人。  
niki其实也按耐不住，在HiMERU这般邀请之后，便拿出了安全套撕开套在了早已雄起的分身上。

“喜欢。我喜欢你。”俯身压上HiMERU之后，niki凑在耳旁低沉而又认真的一声又一声倾诉着。扶住腰部早已对准穴口，挺腰便先插入了分身前段。  
HiMERU感受着穴口慢慢送入的炙热与坚挺，在心里暗示着自己放轻松，却依然被niki的尺寸所吓到。明明长着那样一副可爱的面貌，平时也是随意的性格。意外的在分身上反差感很大。已经尽量放松的后庭吞吐着niki挺入的分身，慢慢的也习惯了起来。随着刚开始缓慢的挺入，渐渐的整根分身都能被肉壁紧紧纠缠纳入身体内部。被肿大异物填满的感觉还没习惯，这异物又开始慢慢向外退出，刚刚还被填满的部分又立刻感受到了寂寞。随后插入的速度相比前一次都变得快速了起来，很快寂寞的空洞又被填充，然后又向着后方退出。niki开始加速起了腰肢的扭动，一次次插入又退出，感受着滚烫的肉壁与时不时吸紧的爽快感。  
“嗯….嗯嗯….”  
“啊……唔嗯……啊啊……”  
“快……嗯……更深点……嗯嗯……啊嗯……”  
越发放浪的呻吟声刺激着大脑，niki用力扭腰挺动着。腹部，大腿与臀部的撞击激发出一阵又一阵啪啪声，抽插摩擦所越来越激响出的水声缠绕着意识。上半身的紧贴传达着肌肤的炙热，niki右手绕过HiMERU腰部握住身躯左边，固定住HiMERU下意识想要挣脱的身体从而更加迅速有力地抽插起来。HiMERU渐渐觉得快感溢出，分身又因为刺激与快感而重新挺立，紧紧咬住嘴唇等待着最高潮的到来。niki的喘息声无法忍耐地溢出变得浓重起来，环住腰部的手滑下下方握住了HiMERU又重新高昂起来的分身加速摩擦了起来，在穴内和分身受到双重刺激的冲击之下，HiMERU的口中又无法控制地分泌出了一阵阵唾液，从两边嘴角不经意溢出。在至高无上的快感侵袭之下，niki最后用力插入之后颤抖着射出，而HiMERU似乎是光靠后庭肉壁内的抽插就高潮了的样子，连带着分身也一起又射了出来，粘稠的液体布满了niki的右手，又流淌着滴向了床铺。  
“啊……抱歉，房间里的床没法睡了……”  
“去你房间吧，请负起责任。”虽然才刚双双释放没有什么精力，niki索性用放在一旁的被子裹住HiMERU，幸好HiMERU足够轻，几米步行就能到达的距离还是能够轻松公主抱着过去。  
“现在的表情比刚刚好多了。”niki一边抱着搬运着HiMERU，一边重新将额头贴上了HiMERU的额头，“嗯，好像确实温度比刚才退了些。”  
“还真是多亏了某人的福呢……”  
“哎哎？为什么要用这种表情看着我？有点吓人啊。”  
“谁知道呢，HiMERU请求赔偿。”  
“？”  
“我想，请下次再做饭给我吃，还有下下次，下下下次。”  
“如您所愿，My Princess。”  
“Princess……据HiMERU推理，是因为，名字？”  
“你也有幽默的时候呢。”  
“HiMERU毕竟也是人类，不是毫无感情的机器人。”  
“啾——”  
niki措不及防地就低头亲吻了上来，也因此披散着的长发整个洒到了HiMERU脸上，感觉痒痒的，就像依然无法理解和分析的心情那样。  
你是谁呢？HiMERU，明明在这里，却又不在这里。


End file.
